Valmiro's Dream
by Little Tsu
Summary: A look into the view of a fisher from Cassardis who dreams of more than the simple life that his parents have tried to lay out for him; of a young man who was a close friend of none other than the Arisen and the impact that she had made on his life.


_Little Tsu: I typed this up on my computer months back when I first bought the game so this is my first attempt at this one along with especially the way all the characters speak. Hopefully it didn' turn out bad and that ya'll like it. I haven' finished the game yet, myself, but I knew enough about it that I was able ta come up with somethin'._

 **Valmiro's Dream**

 _ **11yrs ago; Valmiro's POV**_

I'm hiding again...I know it t'would not boad well for me should my parents find me, but I can not help it. A traveling merchant had passed through a while back and with him, he possessed a book...T'was one I had never seen the likes of before. It had pictures and descriptions of so many plants and animals of which the likes I had e'er seen before. I admit it had piqued my curiosity and I soon found myself having purchased the item from his person. My family does not know and I fear the day they were to find out that I would rather this than fishing out on a boat...

"...-miro..."

Eh? Did I hear something just now?

"Valmiro!"

Yelping slightly in startlement, I quickly whirled around from where I was seated and stared wide eyed at the one who had found me. T'was only when my own brown eyes met with amused ones, that I actually calmed back down and relaxed. Only one human possessed eyes such as they and t'was these very eyes that I felt most myself around the owner of 'em... "Ah...Makoto. You gave me a fright. I thought my parents had finally found my secret spot."

The one before me was my closest and dearest friend, other than Quina. She was a few years younger than I at only nine winters thus far while I, myself, was twelve springs. Makoto was of quite a smaller stature than myself and the others and, no, t'was not merely due to her age. She was even smaller than others her own age and her eyes and hair also allowed her to stand out within any crowd; her long, pig-tailed hair being of a unique blue grey while her eyes were a remarkable and lovely bi-color with the left being magenta and the right, teal. Despite her appearance though, and her friendly and helpful personality, I had ne'er seen her being friends with very many of the villagers...In fact, now that I think of it, Makoto only e'er really stayed around myself or Quina...

"Valmiro, you're reading that book again, are you not?...The one you purchased from that trader a few months ago?" Makoto rested her hands gently behind her back as she leaned forward a bit and cocked her head to the side in a show of innocence, yet even one such as I could easily see the curiosity that alighted her eyes; that same curiosity that often filled my own. T'was one of the reasons why I saw this younger girl as quite possibly my best friend.

Deciding to answer her, I smiled and nodded my head once. "Yes, indeed. Tis quite a fascinating book, Makoto. You ought not believe the number of plants and creatures out there in the world that are not around here; things we have ne'er bare witness to ourselves."

"Certainly sounds like quite the find. Would you mind it at all if I joined you in looking through it?"

"Ah...No, not at all. In fact, t'would make me very happy to have some company that shares my interest." As she took a seat close beside me, I watched her out of the corners of my eyes as she leaned closer to me in order to see the pages of the book I held open and within my lap better. Smiling slightly at this, I brought my gaze back onto the pages and began reading again. However, this time, I read aloud so that Makoto could follow along. As I continued to read my book, I chanced a mere second glance towards my companion and my breath almost caught in my throat at the sight of her smile while she listened to me intently and even gave her own thoughts and input of excitement over certain plants or creatures e'ery once in a while.

T'was moments like this,...that I found myself quite privileged to have a friend such as she...

 _ **10yrs later**_

E'eryone was in a panic; not that I blame 'em. A massive dragon had just appeared out of no where and started attacking Cassardis. There was nary a place on the beach that wasn't torched and a portion of the docks was utterly destroyed. Even some of the houses became smashed from flames and flying debris that was sent sailing by the wyrm. However, t'was not any of that, that sent myself into a panic of my own. No, t'was what I witnessed out on the beach with the foul beast.

Makoto had picked up a sword and rushed at the massive wyrm, swinging the blade at the heel of its right rear leg. She was made of sturdier and braver stuff than I, but this was just plain madness. T'was only when I saw the dragon strike and send her flying through the air, crashing into the beach's sand, and skidding to a halt within the shallows of the water, that my fear for my dear friend's life filled my chest all the more. "No...Cousin..."

Without even a second thought for my own safety any longer, I quickly made my way down the stone steps in my attempts to get to her side, though I know not what I could possibly do once there. T'was not like I could fight the wyrm, myself...T'would be a fool's errand...

...And yet...

By the time I finally arrived, the dragon was taking to the skies and leaving Cassardis. Paying the beast no mind, I rushed to my friend's side and skidded onto my knees before lifting the top half of her body into my arms to cradle her much smaller form. "Cousin...Makoto, open your eyes. Can you hear me?!" My eyes scanned over her form frantically, only to halt momentarily upon the ripped shirt of her's and the strange, slightly glowing scar upon the center of her chest. Just what had that beast done to her...?

The faint stirring within my arms dragged my attention away from the scar as my gaze came to lock onto barely opened bi-colored ones. "...Cos...?"

"...Valmiro...Hi..."

What a thing to say...'Hi'? She was just attacked by a dragon of all things, and yet, here she was, saying 'hi' as if nothing had happened despite the pain in her tone. Seeing her eyes close once again and become limp in my arms, I panicked once more and frantically yelled for help...I can not think of a single moment in time in which I had been more afraid than I had right then and I can fully admit that during the entire time she had been unconscious, I ne'er once left her side until the elder had to literally force me away.

...Seeing her awake and walking about the village not even an hour after brought a wave of different emotions through me. I was concerned about her wounds and whether she should be up and about when she should be abed still, yet I was also greatly relieved that she was awake. However, there was a third feeling within my chest; a feeling of deep regret for having not been there at her side for when she finally awoke...

 _ **Next day**_

"...So, cousin...You are leaving the village and going off on your own adventure? I can't say that I'm not envious, though I ought feel for you towards the reason of why you are needing to set out in the first place..."

Seeing Makoto's eyes soften almost sadly at my words, I suddenly felt the urge to speak up again; to reassure her that I would not do anything foolish while she was gone since, other than Quina, she had been the one to watch out for me over the years we had known each other despite she being the youngest of us three. However, her actions and words to me actually halted anything further that I would say.

Makoto quickly closed the last bit of distance between us and wrapped her arms about my waist, hugging me closely with her head buried against my lower chest. "...I'll return often to see how things are going here, I promise...I won't stay away forever, Valmiro...T'would be foolish to ne'er return to..."

The last tiny bit was so softly muttered that I missed it, but I didn't think much of it. I thought she had merely meant about the village, itself, and the goodfishers that we grew up around. Still...T'would be a lie if I didn't admit that it would pain me to see her go. Yes, Makoto said she would often visit during her travels to gain back her heart from the foul wyrm that took it from her, but who really knew when she'd return for keeps? Certainly not I...

After another moment, Makoto pulled away from our embrace and casted up at me a smile that she only e'er directed towards myself, which instantly caused my chest to constrict. Watching her turn her back to me and start to walk away with an older man that called himself a 'Pawn' while a bow and quiver was attached to her back and daggers at her sides, I felt a sudden strong urge to reach out and grab her...To pull her back to me and ne'er let go; to tell her that I wanted her to stay...!

...But I did not...T'was not my place to stop her from this journey...Makoto was on a mission to gain back her heart...And nothing would stop her from succeeding...

...No matter how much I wished I could keep her from leaving me...

 _ **1yr later**_

Tis been a year since that frightening day and the day that Makoto had left on her journey. She had returned multiple times to check on things and to also see about errands needing to be done via the notice board within the Inn. Quina had also gone on her own journey during that time; deciding to join a certain church in order to follow her own dreams, thus leaving myself alone in a sense...

Well, not anymore...I had finally decided to follow my two closest friends' leads and leave on an adventure, myself. I would travel all over and document my findings and research over the various plants and animals that I would come across. I was determined to follow my own dreams now, as the life of a fisher was simply not for me no matter how much my parents had wished it and no matter how badly I feel to have failed them in that...

Upon finally finishing up in my packing, I gave one last look around my home before stepping out of the house that I had grown up in over the last twenty-three years. As I made my way towards the gate that would bring me to leaving Cassardis, I found myself freezing within my footsteps at the sight before me. Stepping in through the large gates was a small young woman with thick blue grey pig-tailed hair and wearing a form of light armor as well as a cloak over her shoulders. Daggers were strapped to her sides and a bow and quiver were upon her back. Following closely behind her was a young man with dark forest green hair in a messy style almost similar to my own brown hair and wearing a mage cloak over his shoulders with a staff strapped to his back.

Makoto had returned once more with her 'Main Pawn', Cato at her side just as I was about to finally leave, myself. Had she returned to see about another mission on the notice board? Curiosity got the better of me as I jogged over to her and halted a few feet before her. "Cousin, you've come to visit again? Tis another quest you be looking for?"

The smile she gave me as she looked up at me could only be described as breathtaking. It had taken myself a few months after she had left to begin her long journey, but I had come to terms with it. Somewhere along the way over the years I had known my dear friend, I had unknowingly fallen deeply for her...And yet I can not bring myself to confess. T'would be foolish of me to hope for anything beyond friendship with her. Makoto had grown to have great respect from so many people all over the continent and quite possibly even the hearts of many men that were far more suiting of such a fine and lovely adventurer and fighter such as she...

"Well, I admit that I did come to check the notice board; you are not wrong there, Valmiro. However, tis not the only thing. I come for two other reasons."

"Oh?...T'would have to be good reasons, would they not?" She didn't say anything towards my inquiry. Instead, she reached out her gloved hand and curled her slender fingers around my wrist. Blinking slightly in confusion, I watched her curiously at what she intended on doing. What she did, however, surprised me. Makoto had silently pulled my hand towards herself and pressed it up against her left small breast.

Thankfully, I had it in me enough to keep myself from blushing, but it was the sudden faint 'thump' against my open palm that gave me pause in speaking out to her in wondering what she was doing. Falling completely silent, I pressed my palm a bit more firmly against her breast and when I did, I felt it again;...that 'thump'. Eyes widening in surprise, I quickly locked my gaze with her own gentle ones. "You...Cos, you...You have a heartbeat...Does that mean...?"

Makoto nodded her head once and smiled brightly up at me as her eyes closed and her head tilted faintly to the side in that manner that she always did. "I got it back...The dragon is no more, hehe."

Elation over hearing this was the first thing I felt and I was unable to stop myself from pulling her into a fierce embrace over the joy and pride that I felt for what my dear friend had accomplished; to have finally completed what she had sought out to do on that faithful day... "I'm so happy for you, Makoto...Truly..." Pulling away some, I smiled down at her and spoke again. "Does this mean that you've returned to Cassardis? That you'll be once again living here?"

The young woman still slightly in my arms shook her head lightly and I felt a slight pang in my chest even though I still planned to leave on my own adventure regardless. It just simply meant that even if I were to return here at times in my own travels, t'would be all for nought as Makoto would not be here for me to see...This would likely be the final time I would e'er see my precious friend again...

"Valmiro,...I told you there were two other reasons for my visit, did I not?" When I nodded my head slightly, she continued on. "Showing you that I had gained back my heart was only one of those reasons...Valmiro, the other one is..." Makoto trailed off at this point and I spied a blush suddenly overcoming her soft tanned cheeks as she glanced down and off to the side. Watching this strange occurrence, as this was very unlike my bold and brash friend, she finally fiddled with one of the pouches attached to her belt and pulled something out before holding her hand out towards me. "Um...I-I want you to have this...I mean,...if you'll accept, that is..."

Upon opening her palm with it facing towards the sky, my brown eyes widened slightly at what layed upon it. T'was a simple looking gold ring, yet I wondered if it was really anything but. Was Makoto offering what I thought she was or was it simply something I was hoping for?

Seeming to understand my shock and confusion, the small woman actually spoke up again to explain. "...It's an item called the Arisen's Bond. I...I was told that t'was to be given to the one that...I hold most precious in a certain way...To offer it to the one I wished to spend my life with...I...V-Valmiro,...will you accept and be my chosen...? I-I don't want to be parted from you any longer. I know you wish for adventure and to follow your own dreams. I wish to help you with that and have you travel at my side to see the world and...p-perhaps, someday, have a family of our own. W-Will you accept...?"

The flustered look on her face was stunning to say the least, but I was still shocked over what all was just confessed to me. However, I managed to snap myself out of it at the sight of the distress and worry within her teal and magenta eyes despite the blush still on her cheeks.

Not trusting myself to convey my own emotions properly, I raised my hands to cup her cheeks within my palms and pulled her in as I dipped down and pressed my lips against her own tenderly, swallowing the gasp that left those soft lips of her's. Finally getting to feel them against my own was something I thought I would only e'er dream of, yet here it was; a reality.

After a moment that felt like a lifetime, I finally pulled away slightly even though I didn't really wish to and gazed down at her heavy lidded eyes. Smiling softly at the expression I had caused to appear upon her features, I finally found the words to speak. "...T'would be an honor, privilege, and dream to be bonded with you, Makoto...I accept..."

It might have been a year ago that our lives changed forever due to that beast of a dragon coming and stealing away Makoto's heart, but t'was thanks to that very beast that forced her to go on that journey that helped me to realize the true depth of my feelings for my beloved friend. Now, a year later, t'was thanks to that dragon yet again, despite no longer being alive, that I was now to begin my own adventures.

Adventures around the world to study all the plants and animals I would come across and e'ery step of the way would be with my best friend, my beloved...The Arisen that saved us all and this world of ours...

 **End.**

 _Little Tsu: And that's it. I thought it'd be a good idea to have it in Valmiro's POV. I really love him in the game despite only bein' a minor character, but I honestly think he deserves a lot more attention and depth since he was given a slightly more detailed personality and attitude compared ta other really minor characters and also was placed as the closest friend of the Arisen other than Quina. He's also the one I fully plan on havin' as my chosen in the game since I un **fortunately** can't bond with my Main Pawn. Anyways, hope ya enjoyed. If ya liked it, lemme know your thoughts and if I should do anymore future work towards this game. Whether it be of my Arisen endin' up with Valmiro again along with her adventures and all, or about her endin' up with her Main Pawn, Cato(yes, I named him after my fave character in the first Hunger Games move/book).  
_


End file.
